Change Your Fate
by KK-WorldofColor
Summary: Jess had a dream that all the Keepers would be captured and possibly killed. They all know that's Jess' dreams all come true. Can they still stop their terrible fate?
1. Keepers Assemble!

**NEW STORY! Yay! :-)**

"Hey Amanda, what's up?" Pause. "Um, you called me." Finn laughed nervously and checked his alarm clock. It read 5:45, and he knew very well that Amanda was not a morning person. While thinking, something she said caught his attention. "What was that last part?" She repeated it. "Seriously? Well, did she draw it?" Finn had to cover the speaker of the phone as Amanda yelled at him. "Okay, okay. So it's urgent?" Finn didn't have time to cover up the receiver and was surprised when she yelled at him again. He was so surprised, he fell off his bed backwards. Rubbing his head, he said to the phone, "Well, what do you want me to do? Call all of the Keepers at _six_ in the morning and tell them to meet me at Frozen Marble for ice cream?" Another long pause as Finn waited for Amanda to finish. "Okay, but bring the journal because they're not going to be happy if I asked them to come there for nothing." Finn nodded to the next thing Amanda said, though he knew she couldn't see him. "Yeah, okay. Bye." Finn said and dialed in Maybeck's number. He held the phone a reasonable distance from his ear. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Maybeck yelled from the other side. "Good morning to you too, Sunshine." Maybeck growled, "Why do you always pick the earliest hours in the morning to call me?" Finn smirked. "Because I enjoy annoying you." Maybeck huffed and Finn continued, "We need to have an emergency meeting at Frozen Marble. Our lives could be at stake." Maybeck snorted. "This wouldn't be the first time." Finn rolled his eyes. "Just meet us at Frozen Marble at eight." Maybeck gasped. "What," Finn asked. "Seven? Seriously? Couldn't it wait about five more hours?"

"Goodbye, Maybeck." Finn plopped down on his bed. "One down, four more to go." He quickly called up Charlene. She answered on the first ring. "Hey Finn, what's up?" Charlene sounded like she had been up for hours. "Um, hey, we need to have an emergency meeting at Frozen Marble at seven." Charlene sighed, "I usually take two hours to get ready, but I guess I'll make do." Finn was surprised on how well Charlene took the early meeting. "Ok, so see you there." Finn hung up and smiled, "This is going to be easier than I thought." He dialed up Philby. "Hey Philbs!"

"What? Who is this?" Finn's smile faded. "Uh, Finn."

"Well, call me later."

"Philby? Philby?" Finn rolled his eyes and angrily dialed Philby's number. "What?!"

"We need to have a meeting at Frozen Marble. Jess had a vision and it was about us." Philby raised his eyebrows on the other end. "Really? It's been awhile since she's has any vision."

"Yeah, that's why we need to meet today."

"Okay, what time?" Finn tensed himself and said, "Seven o'clock." Philby moaned.

"Alright, I'll be there." Finn let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding in. "Have you called the others?" Philby asked. Finn was surprised he was still on the phone.

"Everyone except Willa."

"Well, do you want me to call her?" Philby tried to ask causally. Finn smiled, "Thanks, but I've got it." Finn hung up with Philby and dialed Willa while thinking, "Please pick up and please be friendly." On the last ring, Willa picked up the phone. "Finn? You do know it's six o'clock right?" Finn sighed, "Yes, but I called because we need to have an emergency meeting at Frozen Marble."

"Emergency? How can there be an emergency at six in the morning?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Willa sighed, "What time?"

"Seven."

"Okay, I'll see you there."

"Bye." After he showered, Finn threw on some jeans and a t-shirt. He brushed his teeth and tried unsuccessfully to comb his hair. "This isn't going to be a fun meeting," Finn grumbled as he grabbed his car keys.

**I'm sorry for the crappy title, if any of you guys have a better one, please let me know. :-)**

**R&R **


	2. Emergency Meeting

"Let's just know whose butt we need to kick and get out of here," Maybeck said as the last person to sit in the booth at Frozen Marble. Everyone was a mess; Philby had bags under his eyes, Maybeck was still wearing his pajamas, stating that, "taking them off to put them back on twelve hours later would be a complete waste of time." Willa had forgotten to brush her hair so it was puffing out and was roughly the size of the Epcot ball. Charlene had came in jean shorts and a t shirt, with hair perfectly brushed and put into a ponytail, not a single hair out of place. Everyone couldn't help staring at her as she had came in. "Leave it to Charlene to look perfect in the morning." Willa had grumbled. Jess presented her journal. "We don't when this is going to happen, but we need to be prepared." The drawing was of all the Keepers (Amanda and Jess weren't in it) in a dungeon like setting; with gray block wall and spider webs everywhere. They where chained to the wall, while also being gagged. "Now that's just creepy," Maybeck said pointing to the group of people on the side of the drawing. It was the Overtakers; Judge Frollo, Ursula, Jafar, Evil Queen, Cruella, Jack Sparrow, Queen of Hearts, all exceptionally drawn. Maleficent was in front of them, smiling evilly and holding the sword from Sword in the Stone above her head, ready to strike down. None of the Keepers could say anything just stare at the picture in complete and utter horror. Jess and Amanda were having a silent conversation with each other with eye rolls and head nods. "Wait," Finn said, pointing to Charlene and Maybeck on the drawing, who were sitting slumped next to each other. "Are you two...holding hands?" Charlene's eyes opened wide and looked at the picture, immediately turning a deep shade of red. Maybeck glared at Jess. "What?" She said, holding her hands up in defense. "I draw what I see." Charlene tried to look disgusted. "Should we just tell them?" Maybeck asked Charlene. "Tell them what? They can see it, they know how weird it is." Charlene looked at Maybeck intently. Maybeck rolled his eyes as the Keepers looked between the two. Maybeck looked back at Charlene and smirked, saying, "We're dating." Charlene's jaw dropped, which made Maybeck smile more. All the Keepers laughed and congratulated the two. Charlene glared at Maybeck, who shrugged his shoulders and said, "It was gonna come out at some point." Charlene just rolled her eyes and focused the group back onto the drawing. "Hey, it looks like we're all dressed for Prom." Everyone looked at themselves. Sure enough, all of them were in suits and fancy dresses. "That means all of us need to keep our guard up at Prom, which is two weeks," Finn said. "What about we just don't go to Prom?" Willa suggested. "WHAT?! NO! NO, NO, NO! I am not going to let one of the most magical moments of my- I mean of our lives be ruined by some green fairy and a drawing."

"Hey!" Jess said. "There's no stopping my visions, they're bond to happen no matter what."

"Says who? We've never tried to change them. Why not try now?" Willa asked, looking at everyone's faces. "I wasn't planning on going to Prom anyway," Philby admitted. "Thank you," Willa said, glancing over at Philby. Then, she fully comprehended what he just said and looked at him again, this time with surprise. Philby didn't notice and kept on talking. "It's probable that we could change the future, or change our fate, if you will. We just have to change the key things that will make the chain events of us getting captured and killed. I mean, _every single thing_ that goes into the favor of the future. It will be extremely difficult to do, but not impossible." Willa looked at everyone after Philby's speech. All the Keepers except for Charlene looked on board. "Charlie, would you rather go to Prom and die right after, or not go to Prom and still live a happy wonderful life with your darling Maybeck?" Willa asked. Charlene glared but didn't answer. Willa smiled at her and Charlene melted. "Fine." Everyone cheered. "Would ja keep it down over there," an old man with white yelled at them, clearly missing some teeth. "Some of us are trying to eat in peace, no thanks to you teeny-boppers!" The Keepers just muffled giggles and tried to apologize. "Now, all of us need to think very carefully before we do anything the next few weeks," Philby said, keeping his voice low. "Any miss step and we're all dead." Philby's words hung over everyone as they sat in silence. "Remember, any friend could be an enemy," Finn reminded, as he and the others got up to leave. Maybeck jabbed Finn in the rib as they were leaving. "If you would have told me that anything we do in the next two weeks could kill us, I would have just stayed home." Finn just rolled his eyes in reply.

**Hope you liked it! :-D**

**R&R**


	3. Sword in the Stone

**Chapter Three! :-)**

"What's the plan?" Finn asked Philby on a private video chat. "What plan?"

"You know, the plan that's going to save our lives?"

"Jeez, pressure much?"

"Come on, dude! I really don't want to die!"

"Okay, so I've been thinking," Philby said. "Good, so far," Finn said, hoping Philby had actually given this some thought. "I think they're may be more to the whole changing our future thing." Finn leaned his head back and moaned. "More? Wasn't it already hard enough?"

"Bending the fabric of time is harder than you'd think." Finn rolled his eyes. "Save me the lesson and tell me what I need to add to my never ending To Do List."

Philby rolled his eyes, "Well, you save me your sob story. After looking at Jess' drawing a second time, I noticed something. The sword Maleficent was holding,"

"The Sword in the Stone sword." Philby nodded. "Yes, and if we can get the sword before them, and keep it out of their hands, it's practically guaranteed that we don't die."

"But what about the other thing like watching what we do because it could kill us all?"

"Yes, that is still a problem. But it is now less likely for us to die if someone makes the wrong decision." They both simultaneously said, "Maybeck." They both laughed, happy to lighten the moment. "But seriously, we need to get that sword," Philby said, rummaging through some papers. "But where is the sword," Finn asked. Philby looked up from the papers, "It's in front of Cinderella's Carousel." Finn recalled seeing it the last time he was in Fantasyland. "Yeah okay, got it." Philby grabbed a sheet of paper and proudfully held it up before setting it on his desk, apart from the other ones. "It's too late to cross over tonight, but tomorrow I'll text the others. This isn't gonna be a one man job."

"Got it."

"Do you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Finn asked offended. "No hero antics is all I'm saying." Finn rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"I'll tell Willa tomorrow and she can tell Charlene who can call Maybeck. Can you contact the sisters?"

"Yeah, I got it."

Philby's phone buzzed, and he looked at it, obviously surprised. "Uh, I gotta go Finn, bye. Just remember; sisters, sword."

"Wait!" Finn's computer screen went black.

The next morning, Finn caught Amanda in the halls. "Hey." She smiled, "Hey." Finn smiled back, forgetting what he even came to tell Amanda. "You emailed me last night about video chatting Philby. What did he say?"

"Huh? Oh, that, he said that we need to get the sword from Sword in the Stone before the Overtakers. He said that's what they were gonna use to kill us."

"Ah, I see. So we're crossing over tonight?"

"Yep." Amanda grabbed her books. "Wanna walk me to class?" Finn grinned. "Sure."

"Hey, Willa," Philby said, sitting next to her at lunch. "Oh, hey," she said looking up from her book. "What's up?"

"We have to cross over tonight and we need to get the sword from Sword in the Stone." Willa look puzzled. "What? What don't you get?"

"How could you forget it!? I thought you were the brainy one!" Willa said, offended. Philby blushed. "What do you mean?" Willa rolled her eyes. "The sword has to be pulled out of the stone."

"I still don't really see what you're getting at. Of course we have to pull it out! How else would we get it?!"

"Sometimes, I think there's nothing but hot air in there!" Willa said, flicking Philby's head. "Have you not seen the movie?" Philby sighed and thought back through the movie.

A scrawny kid and a wizard turn into different animals to teach the kid life lessons. Then, the kid has to getva sword for his knight and then he stumbles upon the sword. He pulls it out easily and gives it to the knight. The knight sees the writing on it and the boy shows him where he got it. They put it back in the stone and the knight tried to pull it out and- "The knight couldn't do it," Philby said, shaking his head.

Willa nodded, "but who could?" Philby held his head in his hands. "How could I have forgotten something so crucial!" Willa smiled. "It can happen." Philby wasn't smiling. "But what do we do! None of us can pull it out! We're all gonna die!" Willa almost start laughing. She had never seen Philby stress out this much. "Relax. We find Authur, we can get the sword." Philby's face brightened, "Willa! You're a genius!" In the heat of the moment, Philby forgot everything and gave Willa a giant hug. She was happily surprised by his embrace. Quickly his senses got back to him, and he coughed awkwardly to try and change the subject. "Can you call Charlene and tell her about tonight?" Philby asked. Willa smiled, "Sure thing."

**R&R**


	4. Say that to my face!

**Sorry it's been so long. Lots of crazy stuff happening at school, so I haven't had much time to update. But to all of you who actually read this, thanks for waiting. :-)**

"I still don't see why all of us had to come," Charlene whined. "Oh, suck it up, Charlene!" Amanda yelled at her. "Would you rather die or get your beauty sleep?"

Everyone stared at Amanda, who just looked at Finn intently. He quickly caught the message and cleared his throat to avert the attention away from his girlfriend. "Philby, you said that there was something important that we had forgot about last night." Philby looked up from his papers and then addressed the group, "Yeah, we forgot the crucial detail on how to pull out the sword."

"Easy," Maybeck interrupted. "We just pull the dang thing out. Clean and simple."

"Well, not actually that simple," Philby corrected, looking at his papers again. "Willa reminded me yesterday that King Arthur needs to pull the sword out of the stone, just as he did in his movie."

"But how are we gonna find Arthur?" Jess inquired.

"Well, that's what I was trying to figure out," Philby said, shuffling through his papers. Noticing that everyone was still staring at him, he added, "I'm open to suggestion."

"How about we ask a character where he is?" Charlene suggested. 'Well, where are we going to find a Disney Character?" Willa's eyes brightened. "Ariel!"

"Wrong park, girl," Maybeck retorted. "No, no, no," Willa said, excitedly. "Don't you guys know that Ariel has her own castle her now? She had to have moved!"

Finn shrugged, "it's worth a shot." The group walked towards new fantasyland. "Aren't you just full of ideas?" Philby smirked, walking besides Willa in the back of the group.

"I have to pick up your slack, don't I?" Willa replied hotly, not sure how to take Philby's comment. "No, I didn't mean it that way," Philby said, trying to make amends. "Whatever," Willa said before she could stop herself. Philby gave up and walk the rest of the way in silence.

Finn looked over the railing that surrounding the large body of water around the Ariel ride. "So do I knock or what?" Before anyone could give their personal opinion on the matter, bubbles start to erupt from the water below Finn. Soon the bubbles turned red and that red turned into red hair, and the red hair turned out to be Ariel. "Ariel!" Willa cried. She looked ready to jump in the water to greet her. Ariel waved back and smiled. "It's been a while, Willow! How have you been?"

"Um, it's Willa." Willa stated quietly. "Oh sorry! I always get you mixed up!"

"Ariel, we need your help," Philby put in. "We have to find King Arthur. Do you know where he is?"

Ariel's face scrunched up in curiosity. "Why do you want to know where he is?"

"He's the only one who can pull the sword out of the Stone," Finn replied.

"Oh," Ariel said, frowning slightly. "I'm not sure he's at this park anymore."

"Why not? Isn't the sword in the stone in front of the carousel his only attraction?" Philby inquired. "Yes, but since the imaginers took away the interactive show that Merlin and Arthur would put on every few hours, I think Arthur got homesick and decided to head to England in Epcot."

"No!" Finn stamped his foot in frustration. "The characters can't just hop to whatever park that want to go to. They have to stay with their attraction. If he really hopped parks, I swear I'm gonna make him wish he had never left."

"Finnegan, that's not a very smart idea," Ariel snapped at him nervously.

"What did you say you were going to do to me good sir?" A british voice said behind Finn. The Keepers turned around and saw a blonde haired teenager in full armor leaning against the mast of the ship in front of Ariel's ride. "I am King Arthur and I would appreciate if you would say that again to my face." Arthur unsheathed his sword and jumped off the ship, sword tip aimed at Finn's heart. "Can't say I didn't tell you so," Ariel mumbled as she sunk so low into the water that only her eyes could be seen.


End file.
